


todas as feridas que não cicatrizaram, e que não vão

by hawktears



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, angst muito angst, apenas kevin sofrendo resumidamente, dor sem conforto
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawktears/pseuds/hawktears
Summary: Todas as coisas que riko deixou, e que Kevin sabe que não vão embora.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Riko Moriyama
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	todas as feridas que não cicatrizaram, e que não vão

Não é fácil dizer quando o tempo deixou de parecer real. Quando ele parou de passar. Esse sentimento faz com que os anos pareçam meses, que os meses pareçam dias, e que os dias pareçam horas. É como se eu ainda estivesse vivendo aquilo, como se você nunca tivesse ido embora. Ainda é como se eu tivesse ouvido a sua voz poucas horas atrás. Eu ainda vou escutar ela quando fechar os olhos, eu sempre escuto.

Algumas vezes, o sentimento é tão forte que parece que vai me sufocar. Sinto que eu estou me afogando e não tenho como escapar. Eu não consigo flutuar, não consigo subir até a superfície. Só afundo mais e mais, até que tudo se torne escuro, e a última coisa que saia da minha boca se torne uma tentativa de pedido de socorro que nunca foi verbalizada, abafada pela água densa. Esses são os dias em que meu corpo e mente decidem não funcionar. A única coisa que eu consigo fazer é me esconder nos lençóis pesados e fechar os olhos como se isso fosse de alguma forma aliviar. Como se fingir que nada daquilo era comigo fosse resolver de alguma forma. Nunca resolveu, e as vezes eu acho que nada vai resolver. Eu penso que a forma que você deixou o meu coração em carne viva não aceita nenhuma cicatrização.

E que eu nunca mais vou me enxergar outra vez.

Porque eu não me enxergo há muito tempo. Quando eu olho o reflexo, não sou eu. Não é quem eu costumava ser, não é mais do que uma fachada. Quando eu estou sozinho, preciso me tocar pra perceber que é real, e ainda sim não parece ser. Tudo que eu vejo é uma casca vazia e quebrada, os olhos pesados não demonstram mais nada há tempos. Hoje, eu chego a me perguntar se algum dia eu fui alguma coisa. Você me diria se eu perguntasse? Eu não sei, mas eu acreditaria no que for que você dissesse.

Eu vejo como eles imaginam que deveria ser fácil superar isso, mas não é. Não é mais fácil do que perder qualquer outra pessoa. Fácil é a última coisa que isso seria. Porque mesmo com toda a dor, eu amei você. Eu amei você mais do que eu amei qualquer pessoa, mais do que eu me amei, e não foi ninguém menos que você que deu algum sentido a minha vida. Eu cresci cultivando esse amor, e ele não morreu mesmo com tudo que aconteceu. Mesmo quando eu percebi que você não era mais a mesma pessoa.

Eu sei que fui tolo achando que um dia eu seria capaz de salvar você. Você se tornou tão inalcançável, mas eu jamais conseguiria deixar de pensar em formas de trazer você de volta. Eu queria te levar pra um lugar longe de todos eles e do que esperam de nós, de alguma forma, eu achei conseguiria alcançar o garotinho que corria atrás de mim para pedir uma partida de exy — que nunca era uma só, nós dois já sabíamos. Eu pensava que eu conseguiria segurar a mão dele uma última vez.

Agora eu sei a verdade e a conclusão. Eu estou sozinho. Com a nossa dor, com o nosso passado. Com cada ferida, cada cicatriz, trilhando um rastro de tudo que você deixou em mim.

Meus dedos apertam sobre a garrafa de whisky. Os olhos se estreitam enquanto eu tento ficar acordado, ainda estou no automático. Já faz um bom tempo que isso tudo não importava, que era cotidiano. Onde estar mal era mais fácil do que estar bem.

Eu penso sobre tudo. Penso sobre o que vi acontecer. Sobre como poderíamos ter sido felizes se tivéssemos crescido como crianças normais.

Penso na possibilidade de te encontrar em uma outra vida, e se dessa vez eu vou conseguir fazer você segurar a minha mão.


End file.
